Child of the 80s
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Dear Mom, I love you. I'm doing good, and I hope you're doing good. Of course you are better. I have friends now, mom, I'm not fighting anymore. Umm, strike that last part out. I should have taken your hand while I had the chance. I don't know where you're buried, but I swear I'll find it. And I'll give you flowers. Your favourite kind. Love, your Star Lord.
1. Missing Mom

**_CHILD OF THE 80s_**

**_Written by Tora_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 Missing mom_**

My name is Peter Quill… but I like to go as Star Lord, because I think it sounds cool. You may not think it sounds cool, but I think it sounds cool. It sounds cool, right? Star Lord? Has a nice ring to it! Yeah… but nobody really likes it actually.

Look, this is how I came up with the name Star Lord.

I came up with the name Star Lord when I was super little. I've always been obsessed with Star Wars (it's super cool) and astronomy. When I grew up, I wanted to be an astronaut and fly to the moon. Wicked dream, right? Well I never got around to it.

I was abducted by aliens, I was brought up by this blue dude. His name isn't important, my name is, so I'll spare you the trouble of telling you his name, even though it's pretty simple. Anyway, the other aliens were going to eat me, but he saved me.

When I say they were going to eat me, I mean it. They tied me up and put me on a platter, served with broccoli and lemon for garnish. Okay, so maybe that part isn't true. But they were going to eat me. In fact, one of the aliens was about to bite my hand off!

But I was saved. By the Blue dude, who I won't talk about, because sometimes he really annoys me, and I'm kinda annoyed by him right know.

But… like I said, a lot of people hate it. It's just because I'm special and they are jealous of the name. I mean, I was really little when I came up with it!

And they are also jealous that I'm totally better lookin' then that guy down the bar.

Right now, I'm still doing things I shouldn't be doing, but I have friends. The band of mercenaries weren't really my friends. They taught me how to steal and sell, but they weren't my friends.

My friends are Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Gamora. I won't go into details about their past lives, because this story is all about me, but I will say that even though I'm a hopeless human, they're always there for me. I think.

And I have this huge crush on Gamora, I'm totally in love with her. I think. But yeah, she's totally hot and I think she might like me back… I think. I dunno, with women you can never tell, y'know? When they say, I love you, they mean they hate you, when they say I hate you, they secretly like you. It's like everything is opposites for them! God must have created women to keep men entertained.

While I love everyone, something is missing… we've explored the galaxy like the people in the Star Trek show. You know, Captain Kirk? Spock? Hahaha—that show used to scare me. I dunno why.

I want to go back to earth. There's something I'm searching for. I've gone back to earth a couple times, but only for stuff. You know, stealing… umm… selling. Look, I try and not to steal as much as I can. That is, when Gamora's not looking. But being a guy, you see something you really like and you kinda really want it. A lot. It's probably shiny. Because shiny stuff is epic.

So when Gamora ain't lookin' I just... tuck that little shiny object that I'm coveting into my pocket. Simple. And usually I don't show it to Gamora or anyone else. The others like to get me into trouble. But I've seen Rocket pocket things he shouldn't, so I'm not the only one.

I bet you anything that Gamora likes to steal stuff too. She's just hiding it. It's one of those girl things again. They say not to steal, but what's the opposite of stealing? Yup, stealing. Opposite is a code, you see. All the guys know what I'm talking about, right guys? Girls have that little code? If you go take a girl out for dinner, she's going to insist that you pay for it, by saying that she'll pay for it. Making us feel guilty, I think it's also called reverse psychology. It's a nasty thing to do, and women seem to be the king at it.

Anyway, I think Gamora likes to steal things too.

Umm, holllly crappp, I've sidetracked a lot. What was I talking about? Right, earth. Earth is a mysterious place, now that I haven't been to it in a while. It's full of new ideas and gizmos. In a way, they've got the most advance technology. Maybe.

And they've got these things called 'Slurpee'. I don't know what they put in it, but it's got ice. And if you're not careful, it WILL bite you back. I think they make it out of some kind of alien juice that has a mind of its own. When it bites you, it bites the inside of your brain and your chest. So you need to be careful when drinking this kind of juice made from aliens. But other than that, it tastes really good. I never knew aliens would taste like fruit. Maybe that's why when I was abducted, they tried to eat me. Maybe they thought I tasted like a Slurpee.

So earth. I'm going back there. I'm looking for something, and I don't want to stop for anything.

What am I looking for that's so special?

My mother's grave.

I should have token her hand while I had the chance…

* * *

A/N: I'm kinda obsessed with the Guardians of the Galaxy. I wasn't expecting to like it so much! Can't wait to update this story! I've got it all written down mostly, so I'll be posting pretty regularly I hope. This story won't be super-duper long, but maybe a couple thousand words.

Anywayz, please leave a review! I love reviews! :)


	2. Codename for opposites

**_Written by Tora_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Codename for opposites_**

I bobbed my head to the music, while softly whistling along.

Here came my favourite song.

I began to bob my head a little fasting, trying to keep up with the song. I might have started humming along. Or… um… singing. I mean, no one was around, so I could do what I wanted. Besides, this is my ship, I can do anything I want, right? Right? Right? Right right right?

Ahem.

I might have been a little rusty on singing. Just a little. I like to try and sing when I can, that way I'll always have a lovely voice. That's how you're a good singer, right? If you keep it up?

"What are you doing?" Drax asked, frowning at me.

Drax came into the main deck. Or rather, he sneaked up on me. And scared the crap out of me.

"ACK!" I howled. "Nothing!" I said hastily. I smacked the steering wheel with my palm and said, "J-just, um, drivin' my baby."

Drax ignored my weak grin. "I see," He boomed, not at all convinced. "Gamora wants to know where we're going."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why can't Gamora come herself?"

"Because she said you'll start trying to flirt with her, and she's not in a flirting mood," Drax said simply.

I frowned. I wasn't that big of a flirt, was I…? Maybe I needed to change the way I flirted. Was this a code? I think it is!

"Drax, take the wheel," I said.

Drax looked startled. "What do you mean?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm going to Gamora."

Drax did a facepalm and said, "But she said—"

I grinned smugly. "Let the Star Lord take this one into his hand," I said smirking.

"W-where do you want me to go?" Drax asked in confusion.

I tapped a little devise that served as a map. "Right here," I said, tapping on the little red dot. "It will take at least ten more hours to reach."

Drax looked down at the map and said, "Um, I guess I could do a little steering… just don't try and talk to Gamora for ten hours…"

I stood up and let Drax at the wheel. Patting his shoulder I said, "Good luck my man."

Drax replied smartly back, "Good luck with _you_."

I ignored Drax's words and sauntered to Gamora's room.

"Yoohoo," I hollered, knocking on Gamora's door.

"What?" Gamora snapped back.

"I heard you needed a little company from your little Star Lord," I said grinning.

Gamora was silent from inside. Then, "I never said any of that…."

I ran my fingers through my hair one last time and opened her door.

Gamora was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Her room was decorated with little trinkets from earth that I had given to her. People from earth would have called these trinkets plastic and cheapo. But you don't get much cooler stuff then a plastic ring with a big ol' plastic emerald on top, do you? It came from a princess set I found. The princess set was a little plastic looking, but I'm sure it could only mean for the richest princesses in the world. Though I'm not why it had a little toddler with way to much makeup on the front of the box. I mean, I expressed my deepest love to Gamora with this ring! It came from earth! Dude, you don't get much cooler then that!

The plastic ring was sitting in a corner by itself.

"Gamora," I said, making my way to her bed. "Drax told me you wanted me?"

Gamora frowned hard. "What the…"

I sat gently on her bed. She shoved me off with her foot. "Get off, Peter. I never wanted you in my room. Get out."

I blinked. "But, my love!"

Gamora made a sour face. "Oh my gosh, you are so cheesy…" Gamora imitated me in a high annoying voice. "_But, my love_!"

I glared at her. "Hey now, what am I supposed to call you? My peach blossom?"

"Ew."

"My lovely woman?"

"Umm, no..."

"My lovely little green alien?"

"And that's supposed to sound attractive?"

"My little Slurpee?"

"What the heck…?"

"My luscious little grasshopper?"

"WHAT?!"

"You know, you're green, grasshoppers are green. Luscious grass, grass is green, you're green. Makes total sense, right?"

Gamora did a facepalm and said, "Peter… why don't you just call me Gamora… like every normal person does?"

I blinked. "But that's boring."

"Exactly."

"Fine. _Gamora_," I said slowly, frowning hard. She was so boring.

She put aside her book and said, "Now hurry up and tell me what you want."

Sheesh, she was so demanding! "Drax told me that you needed me," I said a little flirtatiously.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you have like… dyslexia for the ear or something?"

I scratched my head. "What do you mean?"

Gamora sighed impatiently and crossed her arms, "Is there something important you need to tell me, or are you just going to be a pain in the bottom?"

I grinned and said, "We're going to earth!"

Gamora didn't look too surprised. "So?"

"So that means Home of the Brave and Land of the Free," I said cheerily.

Gamora frowned. "I thought it was the other way…."

"Free of the land and brave of the home?" I offered in confusion.

Gamora did another facepalm. She was good at those. "You know what, why don't you go keep Drax company?"

I protested, "But I came in here for _you_, baby!"

"Don't call me baby… that's what you call your ship, which means your comparing me to your precious little ship."

"But that's an honor!"

"Not for me, Star Doofus."

I jutted out my bottom lip. Some people were just so impossible. I rolled my eyes and went back to the main deck. Or is it called the poop deck? Who the heck names a deck, poop? That's just asking for it, my man.

I sat down next to Drax and said crossly, "She apparently didn't need me."

I tucked my hands behind my head and sighed, as I put my feet up on the table in front of me. "She's so hard to deal with at times…"

Drax snorted.

"What?" I demanded.

Drax glanced at me and gave me a 'tell me you're kidding me' look. "If you have anything to say, say it now," I snapped back.

"And you aren't hard to deal with?"

"I bet your pardon," I gasped indignantly. "I am very mature, my good man!"

Drax snorted again.

"_I am_!" I said with thick dignity.

Or… at least…. I think I am…


	3. Looking for Mom

**_Written by Tora_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 Looking for mom_**

We reached the earth's atmosphere.

"Hold on to something!" I shouted out loud. "Or strap in!"

"How about both?!" Snapped Rocket, clawing at his armrests.

"Or both!" I laughed back.

"I am Groot!" Groot said in a deep voice.

Since Rocket replanted Groot, it didn't take long for him to grow. He was still in a pot, and reached about eight feet into the air.

Gamora strapped in and said, "Ugh, hitting the atmosphere is my least favourite part about landing!"

"You can lean on me, sweetheart," I said, winking at her.

Gamora glared at me and replied back, "I thought I told you to stop it with the names…?"

I shrugged. Fine. If she didn't want to be called beautiful or pretty or sweetheart or grasshopper, whatever. Most girls would be happy to be doted upon. But Gamora ain't most girls. She's my special babe! Notice how I said babe instead of baby? That means I'm not calling her the same thing as my ship. Now she'll feel special without being compared to my ship. Maybe she's jealous of me calling my ship baby and not her…

"Gamora!" I said, as we began to fall down to earth. I'm kinda ADD, I want to talk about what I was thinking.

"Is now the time?!" Gamroa retorted back.

"Are you jealous of me calling my ship baby? Would you rather I call you baby instead?"

Rocket roared with laughter and Gamora gave me a weird look. "You think I'm—jealous of your ship's title?!"

I nodded seriously. This was serious stuff. I couldn't have my babe jealous of my ship. I needed her to know that I loved her more than my ship. "Honey, I love you more than my ship, I just want you to know…"

I was expecting her to sigh out, "Oh, Peter!" I was kinda hoping for a, "Oh, Peter! I'm so glad you admitted that you loved me more than your ship! I was getting so worried! But now that you have admitted it, let's get married and spend ALL and eternity with each other! And we can kiss while the fireflies fly around and we can kiss while the sun explodes and turns into a smaller sun! And we can kiss for all and eternity! And we'll never be apart! And we can kiss until we die! And I will always love you, because you're my little Star Lord!"

"Oh, Peter," Gamora moaned. My heart did a little jump. She was going to say it! "Stop making a fool of yourself. You're making me look stupid in front of Drax and Rocket…"

I blinked.

Drax replied, "He's making himself look stupid in front of me and Rocket…."

My face turned red. "Shut up, Drax…" I muttered quietly, as my face turned even redder.

"Shut yourself up, Peter," Gamora joked, grinning at me.

Rocket laughed, "Gamora did I tell you the time when Peter was lifting weights in his room and he was—"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I suddenly shouted out loud.

"He was…?" Gamora asked curiously.

My face turned SO red, I was starting to sweat a little. "It's nothing! LALALALALALA!"

"He was talking to himself!" Rocket howled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I said.

"What did he say?" Gamora chuckled, giving me a sly look.

Rocket made his voice deep. "Hey, baby girl, like these muscles?" he flexed his muscle and continued. "So, Gamora, I was thinking, how 'bout we go to earth and have a traditional wedding? You know, you get cake and cool stuff like that."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP—"

"Or how 'bout we do a little dancing? I've got the perfect song, we could dance to the new song. Wanna know how I got this cut on my arm? I was saving a puppy. Think it was easy? It wasn't because it involved a cat—"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed over Rocket. I banged my fist on the wheel.

"Put the brakes!" Drax shouted.

THANK YOU! Sheesh that was my private biz! It wasn't his to go blabbing about! OH MY GOSH! What a pain in the—

"PETER!" Gamora shouted. "BRAKES!"

We were how many feet till we hit earth?! I quickly pounded on the brakes. We landed on earth, just right. Not a little too soon, not a little too late. Okay, actually we touched down a little too late… ehheeheeh…

Gamora slammed into the back of my seat. "You okay, Gamora?" I asked hastily.

"Next time Drax says brakes, do the stupid brakes, you ninny!" Gamora shouted back angrily.

Good grief! Gamora, darling, dear, don't get so angry with your future hubby!

I quickly unstrapped. "Guys, umm… I'd like you not to follow me…"

Everyone blinked at me.

I smiled softly. "I'm going to find where my mother was buried and… I think I'd feel better if you guys weren't with me…"

Gamora finally was on my side. "Peter is right… we should stay behind… this is his home place and… his mother he's seeing…"

I gave Gamroa a bigger smile. "Thanks, Gamora."

Earlier in the day, I had made sure to change. I didn't need to be stared at like I was a total idiot. Peeps already thought my nickname sucked, they didn't need to think my outfit sucked as well. "Don't forget to turn on the invisibility!" I said as I left the room.

Colorado…

I had landed near the hospital. I hoped people didn't really… um… see our landing… hopefully it was just the sick people that saw us, and nobody is going to believe the sick peeps, they are probably hallucinating. Bwahaha, suckers. Ain't nobody got time to believe you!

I went to the hospital. I knew they had records. And I had my whole strategy planned out.

I opened the hospital doors.

The smell of medicine and sick people made me sick. I remembered my mom. Being sick… and never getting over that sickness…

A lump formed in my throat.

I walked up to the desk.

A woman with glasses looked up at me. "Hmm?" She said hastily.

"Um, I…" the lump didn't leave. Maybe I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was… "Files… I need to know about a person…"

She nodded slowly. "Yesss? And?"

"I-I… I'm looking for a person that died a long time ago… her name was… Meredith Quill… do you know where they might have buried her?"

The woman blinked. "When did she die?"

"1988," I replied. Oh I remembered the day. Very clearly…

The woman looked a little startled. "19… 1988? Umm… there are two funeral homes around here, let me give you the names…" she searched for a piece of spare paper. She knocked over a cup full of pens. Grabbing one, the lady began to scribble words down on the paper.

"Rest Land is about twenty miles from here, and Cornwall Funeral Home is four miles from here," She said, still scribbling down words.

"Haha," I said trying to crack a joke. "You guys must lose a lot of people for them to build a funeral home so close!"

The woman glanced up reproachfully and handed me the paper coldly. "Good luck finding Meredith," She said in a snippy way.

I swallowed hard. Joke: epic fail.

I hastily walked out of the hospital.

I guess I'd try the one closest to the hospital. On my way I'd try and buy some flowers.

I gazed around Colorado. It was just as pretty as I remembered it to be. But looking at the huge mountains, the tops covered with snow, only made me sad. The air was cool and crisp, but once again, it made me sad. "Mom," I choked out. "I'm coming for you…"

I found a small shop about two miles in. I was exhausted. I don't really like walking a lot. Not when you've got a spaceship…

The shop was a flower shop, funnily enough, but I had no desire to crack a choke about how they had flowers so close to a funeral home.

I walked in and was greeted by the smell of dozens and hundreds of flowers. All kinds. They were pretty. I liked them a lot. I don't know why, but I did.

* * *

I found the kind of flowers my mom liked best. Periwinkles. I grabbed a handful and went up to the lady at the desk.

The lady had a flowery shirt and a couple flowers in her hair. She was young and pretty. I probably would have tried to flirt with her, if it wasn't the fact that I was in an emo mood.

"Here, I'd like these…" I said quietly. I handed her the periwinkles.

"That'd be six dollars," She said looking at the periwinkles carefully, checking for bad spots or bugs.

I dug my hand into my pocket. Oh crap…

I dug my hand into the other pocket. Oh crap…

I dug my hand into my back pocket. Oh crap…

I dug my hand into the other back pocket. Oh crap…

"Umm," I started slowly. "On second thought, I don't have my earth money with me… I can't buy it…"

The woman looked a little startled. "Earth money?"

My face turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry, but I won't be able to pay for it…"

I began to walk away from the startled girl. Hmm… I could steal some flowers…

But I didn't. Mom wouldn't have wanted me to.

I exited the store.

* * *

I opened the door to the funeral home.

Mom had better be buried here, or I swear I give up.

I was super tired and my legs felt like jelly. I was dripping sweat, despite the cool and dry air.

The funeral home stank of perfume. I hated the smell of the funeral home. It stank so badly of perfume and death.

The woman was in a business suit. "How can I help you today?" She said in a quiet voice.

I finally found my words. "I'm… I want to know if… Meredith Quill was buried here…"

The woman asked, "When did she pass away?"

I swallowed hard. "1988…"

"Lemme look at some other records," She said standing up. "I'll be right back…"

She left the desk into a backroom.

A family just came out of a room, sobbing and blowing into tissues.

I watched them parade out of the funeral house.

I blinked back tears of my own. Mom… oh mom…

The room was cold and quiet, I hated ever second I was here. It smelled of death, it was as cold as death, and as quiet as death.

The woman came back. To my surprise, I was happy she was back. It meant that there was life in this room, even though I felt dead.

"Meredith Quill is buried here, you'll find her resting at the far west of the cemetery. Here's a map," the woman said kindly to me, as she handed me a map.

I went to the cemetery without saying thank you.

I had picked some flowers, sadly they still had the roots to them. I wish I had asked Groot for some flowers…

The cemetery wasn't very far, and I began making my way through the land of the dead.

The grave stones pierced the green grass.

I walked and walked and walked.

I searched for her. And searched. And searched.

Then I found it.

My mother's gravestone. Under a dogwood tree.

I fell on my knees and pressed my head to the stone.

"Mom," I said sobbing.

Tears were running down my face, I couldn't control them.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed louder. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm posting too much! I hope I'm not posting too much! I couldn't resist posting another chapter! I'm kinda a fast writer.

So I'd like to make it clear, that this story isn't action, it's funny, but sad. Nothing super happens, no aliens, no fights, just sad and funny things. So you can quit reading if you were searching for action and a good story!

Also, sorry for the typos, I don't feel like correcting them tonight, I'm lazy that way...

Thanks for reading this far! (The story is still going!)


	4. With Mom

_**Written by Tora**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 With mom**_

I leaned my forehead even harder on the stone, resting my tired weight on mom's stone.

"Mom," was all I could whisper, while madly trying to dry away my tears.

I was a child again. Hurting myself, crying, running to mom. Hurting myself, crying, running to my mom. And repeat. But this time, the only thing mom could do for me was let me lean against her gravestone.

I couldn't hide the tears, I couldn't dry my tears, so I gave up.

The words were a bit blurred on the gravestone, but that was because I had too many tears to be able to focus properly.

Mom… I love you so much. So much it hurts. And I can't put out the fire that is hurting me.

"I brought you flowers," I said quietly. I laid the already wilting flowers on top of the stone. Some of the flowers fell off, but I didn't feel like arranging them just so. "I forgot my money, mommy, so I had to pick them for you…"

A flashback hit me.

It was me, maybe when I was five. And my mom. We were both walking in a meadow with flowers up to my chest. The cool breeze brushed the flowers against my chest. The mountains were still etched with snow.

"_Mommy, I picked a flower for you_," little me said. I handed mom the flowers with a jubilant smile on my face.

"_Thank you, Star Lord. They're my favourite kind_," replied mom, taking the flowers in her hands, and putting one behind her ear.

The flashback vanished.

The last thing I noticed about mom was she was already looking sickly. Unusually sickly. Mom had always told me she wasn't feeling well. She never told me she was burdened with a sickness that would be her fate. I figured she had a cold. An everlasting cold.

I ran my finger along the warm stone. "I saved the universe," I said in a bittersweet tone. I really was a child again. Talking in a childish way to my mother. But it comforted me to talk in that way, and to talk to my mother.

I shifted my body so that I was sitting, leaning against mom with my back against her stone. My gaze ran along the field of the dead.

"Aren't you proud?" I asked her, smiling softly to myself. "You always said I'd save it. I have friends. And I like a girl. I think you'd like her too. She's got green skin and a really pretty face…"

I swallowed hard, and tried to think of what mom would think of Gamora. "You'd like Groot a lot, mom…" I mused softly to myself. "He can make flowers… and he could make your favourite kind. With little effort…"

I nodded thinking about Groot making periwinkles sprout everywhere. "You really would like him… and Drax, he sounds scary, looks scary, but he's really nice inside. He can be a little gruff on the outside, but he's very sensitive on the inside. And I bet he'd be nice to you. If not, I'd be force to kick him off ship. What do you think, mom? Do you think I should have named my ship the Enterprise? Haha, remember how Spock used to scare me?"

I closed my eyes. "Spock the green blooded hobgoblin… yeah… he scared me to death. But you liked him. You liked how he said words. Especially 'fascinating'. I'm not sure how you'd like Rocket… he's kind of violent and wild." My voice cracked. "I'm not sure if you'd like me. I've turned into a mercenary type person… who does nothing but flirt all day. And get drunk. And be a badmouth. And… so on… and so on… and so on… and… yeah… I don't know what I've turned into."

I frowned and thought of my past life. I had turned into a crazy person. There wasn't much to be praised about being a drunkard. There wasn't much to be proud of when your son got into fights all the time.

"I'm sorry, mom," I finally said. "I've turned into a horrible person…"

I thought about blaming it on when I was abducted, but I didn't. "It's all my fault. I've turned into a really horrible person, and I've probably made you pretty sad."

I let my mind wander around some more, talked a little, but I soon grew sleepy. I drifted into a small doze.

In my dream, I saw my mom.

Sick. Pale. Bald. Her hand reached out to me.

That figure was no longer a comfort to me. She scared me. She haunted me for years. Telling me to take her hand. I couldn't run away from her. She came to me in my dreams for years and years.

"_Take my hand, Peter_," She said quietly but in an urgent voice.

I'd always try and run from her. But she always found me.

This time, I stretched my hand out and tried to grab it.

"_Mom_," I said.

My hand brushed against hers, it was already cold as ice, but her hand and body vanished, and I woke up with a start.

I looked around me. It was dark. A little creepy. I could still feel the stone against my back. It was still warm, probably because I had been keeping it warm.

It was time I left.

I shifted my body to face her stone and kissed the top of the stone. It was cold to my lips.

It was cold as I walked through the graveyard. It was cold as I walked through the night. It was cold as I walked back to the ship.

When I reached the ship, and it opened, I felt warmth. Life. Friends.

But that cold feeling was still with me. Maybe not on my lips, but it stayed with me. You know that feeling when you smell something or you feel something and you'll always remember how it felt or smelled? Well I'll always remember that coldness.

It was the coldness of my mother's gravestone. And I didn't want it to leave. And it never did.

* * *

Yayz, you. You made it this far. You've only got one chapter left to go! And then I'm planning to write a funny bonus part, so stay in touch for that! It'll make up for the sad chapters.


	5. Take my Hand

**_Written by Tora_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 Take my hand_**

I embraced Gamora and hugged her tightly.

It was nice. To be holding onto someone who was alive. Who wasn't just in the ground, rotting away.

"Peter," Gamora said softly, as she let go of me. "Did you find her?"

I nodded. Even though I took a little nap, I was really tired. "Yeah…"

Gamora realized something was seriously wrong with me when I didn't say, "Yeah, _baby_" or "Yeah, _Sweetie_".

"Peter," Gamroa said, touching my face gently. "Did something… happen?"

I tried to laugh my usual laugh. I sounded like a hollow skeleton trying to laugh. "Something happen in the graveyard?" I tired joking, even though my voice was dull. "Gamora, it's a graveyard, there ain't nothin' happening in a graveyard."

Gamora blinked and frowned. "You know I'm not buying it, right?"

I licked my lips. "Yeah," was all I could reply with. "Yeah…"

Gamroa took my hand and led me into the main room. Drax was talking to Rocket, but they both became silent when Gamroa and I walked in.

"Drax, scoot over a little so Pete can sit," Gamora told Drax.

Drax obeyed and scooted without a word.

I sat down, looking into space. Thinking of mom. I hardly noticed Rocket making a snide remark and Gamora telling Rocket to shut his trap.

I hardly realized when Gamora slid me a plate of food.

I hardly realized when I was done eating.

I hardly remembered what I did when I was done eating.

That cold feeling still lingered around. No matter how warm I got, no matter how warm I was, I felt that cold. I couldn't shake it off.

I was in bed. Looking up at the stars from my window.

Mom…

I snuggled deep into my covers, trying to get warm, but I felt like there was no way to get warm, like there was a gap letting cold air into my bed.

I barely noticed my music playing.

Mom…

I closed my eyes. An image of the grave popped into my head. That big stone heading that read my mother's name and date of birth and death and so on…

I slowly began to drift off into sleep.

Like a demon in the shadows, waiting to pounce, she returned. So pale, like a banshee. Her pale arm extended out. Her words slipped from her lips, "_Take my hand, Peter_…"

I struggled in some kind of sticky substance. I was stuck.

Her words began to be more frantic. "_Take my hand, Peter…!_"

I struggled even harder, trying to get out. "Mom…!" I choked out.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I choked and began to go into a fit of coughing.

I had the same dreams. Over and over. She was my nightmare, and she never left me alone. Was this a punishment? For not taking her hand? Was God punishing me with these nightmares or something?

I struggled out of bed, and put one barefoot on the floor. It was so cold. But not near as cold as the soft polished stone. The room was cold. But not near as cold as the icy stone. The next step I took was cold. But not near as cold as the stone right under her grave.

I made my way to the main room, not before tumbling to the ground and cutting my hand on a sharp screw that Rocket must have forgotten to get.

I muttered a swear word and turned on the light in the main room.

Cuddling my hand, I made my way to the small room that served as a kitchen. It had a sink, a thing that heats up and can cook food (I think people from earth call it a… steve? Wait, I think they call them stoves. Or is it dove?).

I washed the blood off my hand.

"Peter?" said a soft voice.

It was my mom's voice!

I turned around quickly and I grabbed whatever was next to me. I couldn't believe I was about to threaten my mom.

But it wasn't my mom.

It was Gamora.

"Peter…" She said softly. She looked sleepy but also alert at the same time. "Come here…"

I put down the rubber ducky that I was apparently going to defend myself with. I followed Gamora into the main room.

She sat me down and noticed my hand.

Then she went off into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes. I should have never gone to my mother's grave. What a stupid thing. I thought it would be good for me, to visit where my mother died. I thought I would be at rest. To see my mother one last time, even if she was dead, I thought I would be satisfied. But it just scared me even more.

Gamora returned and took my hand. "This will hurt a little," She warned me softly.

I closed my eyes and winced as she put on some alcohol onto my wound. The alcohol bit my hand hard, but it also cleaned it, which I was grateful for.

Gamora began to bandage it up. "Peter… I'm proud of you…"

I blinked. What was she so proud of? "What do you mean?"

Gamora smiled at me and said softly, "You faced your fear… your nightmare."

I looked down at my hand. "What do you mean?" I repeated.

"When you went to see your mother's grave. I know it must have been really painful for you. You've told me about the nightmares you've had. You've wanted to go for ages, but you never knew that going would affect you so much," Gamora went on.

She was done with my bandage, but she held my hand.

"Maybe I should change the way I act… going to my mother's grave made me realize just how disgusting I was… I've been a total jerk. All my life," I said bowing my head.

Gamora ran her fingers on my face and said, "You just didn't have parents to teach you right. But honestly, Peter, I kind of like you being stupid."

I was a little offended.

"You're really brilliant, Peter," Gamora chided me softly. "But you can be stupid at times…"

I blinked. "Me, stupid?" I joked a little. "Ha!" It felt good to joke a little. I could almost feel my usual self creep into my heart again.

Gamora gave me a kiss, which sent a new sensation through my body.

A spicy warmth that traveled through my blood veins and down my back.

It didn't extinguish the cold, but it sure felt good.

I couldn't help but blush and grin bashfully. "Now that wasn't so bad…!" I mused to myself. "Maybe if I went to my mom's grave a little more often, I'd get a little more kisses!"

Gamora frowned. "No way, bucko…"

"Gamora…" I said slowly. "You're right… my mom isn't my mother anymore. She's my nightmare… I don't know why, but I'm being haunted by her. It's because I never took her hand. And because I didn't… I-I don't know…"

My voice trailed off. The coldness almost smothered the warmth. But I couldn't let go of the warmth. I wouldn't.

Gamora's face was soft. "You did the right thing… but… I don't think you should be scared of your mother."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Gamora replied back, "I mean that it isn't your fault for not taking her hand. I mean—from what you told me, it is, but it doesn't mean the end of the world."

I didn't know the feeling I felt. How to call it. Or even describe it. Guilt? Fear?

"Do you think I'll be fine?" I asked Gamora seriously.

Gamora looked into my eyes and smiled. "Yeah… I think you'll be fine. You'll be yourself soon. Please don't worry…"

I grinned. "No, I was wondering if my hand would be fine!"

Gamora looked a little startled and then pushed me a little. "Are you serious?!"

"Do you think I'll still be able to give Rocket the finger?" I asked Gamora laughing.

Gamora shouted back, "No!" But she was grinning.

I felt a little more like myself. Or a lot.

"Let's go look at the stars at the top deck," Gamora said, standing up.

"But it's nighttime," I complained.

Gamora shrugged.

I stood up and stretched.

Then Gamora held out her hand. "Take my hand, Peter."

**_The end!_**

* * *

So the reason I wrote so many chapters and so fast, was because I actually have a lot more fanfics I need to. And to finish. But I got this idea and I knew that I could do it pretty fast. So once I finish the other fanfics, I'm going to continue writing my actual story. The story that I've been writing since I was 9. The story that's always going in my head. The story that I hope to one day publish. That story. Can't wait till NaNoWriMo.

Stay tuned for the bonus chapter, though!

Yayz, do you think I can please have a review? This is the last chapter, so I am really excited to think of what people thought of the story. Doesn't have to be anything fancy, it can be a criticism, or just what you thought! I'd love to know what you think!


	6. Bonus: Make me lunch, Babe

**_Bonus part_**

Okay I'd like to say, this has NOTHING to do with the original story, but I thought it would be nice to add a little happiness into this story, because I'm nice that way. And because I didn't feel like making a totally new fna fic just because of this. It sort of has a small storyline, I titled it, Make me Lunch, Babe.

So as I was in bed, I thought to myself, _What if… what if Gamora had Peter's personality? And what if Peter had Gamora's personality? What if Gamora was the bad girl and Peter was sensible and calm? Oooo, what if what if what if, Rocket had Drax's personality? And what if Drax was like Rocket?_

And so… I came with this…

* * *

**_Bonus part: Make me Lunch, Babe_**

Gamora lounged on the sofa, one arm draped on the arm rest. "Yo, Pete, can you get me some lunch?"

Peter glared at Gamora. "Gamora, you can get it yourself."

Gamora rolled her eyes in a disgusted way and said, "But mah luv, I need you to get it! Please, babe?"

Peter snorted strongly. "Babe? Will you please not call me that?"

Gamora fiddled with her hair and said lazily, "Yeah, whateves, babe." Gamora stood up and stretched. "Why can't you make me lunch?"

"Because you're not a baby," Peter said, giving Gamora a frosty look.

Gamora swaggered to the table. "But you're my baby."

Drax came in holding a huge gun. "Don't look like Peter's a bady," Drax roared out loud.

Peter eyed the gun and said, "Stop pointing the stupid gun at me…"

Drax pointed the gun at Peter anyway and said, "Eat this, Pete."

Peter violently pushed the gun out of his face.

"If you blow Peter's head off, I'm going to rip yours off, Drax," Gamora said dangerously.

"I don't really need protecting from you, Gamora…" Peter said in an annoyed voice.

Gamora pouted and said flirtatiously, "You don't need me, Peter?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Not really."

Gamora rolled her eyes and said. "Sooo… how do you make a sandwich?" She looked at the table. There was bread, meat, and some green substance.

Rocket came in and said, "Hey, Peter, can you help me with—Drax… stop pointing the gun at me…"

"But it's such an epic gun," Marveled Drax, running his fingers all over the gun. "Look at the beauty!"

Rocket gave Drax a bored look. "I prefer to use my hands…"

Drax did a facepalm. "You my man, need a lesson on guns…"

Rocket crossed his arm and said, "I don't think so, Drax… I don't really like guns."

Gamora turned to Peter and said, "So will you make me one?"

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "Gamora, you've seen me make sandwiches before. It shouldn't be that hard for you."

"Ugh, but, darling—"

"Don't you dare call me darling, Gamroa…"

"Ugh, but, Peter, I don't know how to make them the right way…" Gamora groaned exuberantly.

"Give it a try…"

Gamora rolled her eyes once more, because she was so very fond of doing it, and went to the sandwich materials.

She studied the materials… how had Peter done it…?

She slowly began to apply some yellow substance that has a weird sour taste, it's called mustard, onto a slice of meat. Had Peter put the meat between the bread? No no no… silly her, the bread was supposed to go between the meat! As for the… greens… she thought hard. Where had Peter put it? Did it go between the meat and the bread? Or the bread and the meat? Or did it matter?

Well since she had but mustard onto it, she figured the meat and the bread were supposed to be squished between the lettuce slices. The mustard must be for some kind of glue to hold the lettuce and the meat together.

Recently, Peter had brought home this weird green stuff.

Gamora had seen Peter eat it with respect. How did you pronounce the stuff? Wu-so-bi? Wa-so-bi? It was spelled W-A-S-A-B-I, but she didn't know how to pronounce it.

Gamora opened the jar and slathered it generously on the lettuce. Then she added another slice of lettuce. A little bit of the greens stuff had gotten onto her finger. She licked it. At first it was spicy. But then it drilled in the roof of her mouth and made her head explode. HOLLY CRAP! What the heck was that stuff?!

A wicked idea came to her mind. It seemed to be some kind of… torture devise, this Wa-Sa-Bi stuff…

Gamora went to Peter, carrying the sloppy sandwich on a plate.

"Ohh, love!" She said to Peter.

Peter was helping Drax out. "What is it now, Gamora?"

"Made you a sandwich, babe," She said, winking at Peter.

Peter looked down at the sandwich. The green stuff blended perfectly with the lettuce. He'd never suspect anything. "Interesting way of… making it…" he said dryly.

"Will you eat it for me?" Gamora asked, giving him a pleading cute look.

Peter frowned. "I… I guess I could have it…"

He tenderly picked the sandwich up.

And took a bite.

**_The end!_**

* * *

Yeah you can probably tell what happened next. I left it up for you to decide what happened, even though it's pretty obvious what happened. ;) Oh well, I hope you liked this little short bonus part.


End file.
